The Best Laid Plans
by Tabitha12
Summary: When the Captain takes Carolyn out on their first real date, it is a memorable event. Set in the GAMM From This Day On story series.


_**Disclaimer: The characters from 'The Ghost and Mrs. Muir' belong to 20th Century Fox and David Gerber productions. No infringement is intended, no profit is made, and the characters will be returned unharmed from whence they came. This story is for enjoyment only. All other characters, plots, story lines and development of GAMM characters belong to the author and may not be used or changed without express written permission.**_

_**Set in the GAMM **__**From This Day On Universe**__**, six months after **__**Serendipity**__**. I do not own GAMM or its denizens. Sean O'Casey, however, does belong to me. Dash and Tris belong to Amanda, though they are named in honor of more famous characters, in some cases. Wade and Jeanne are friends of mine, and have been for more than twenty years. More like adopted family, which is the best because you pick each other.**_

_**My thanks to Mara for reminding me of a good title I almost used once before and forgot about, and for verifying one piece of legalese, and to Susan Griffith for the beta. My special thanks to Amanda for being there when I needed someone to bounce ideas off of, and for encouraging me when I needed it most. Thanks Amanda!**_

The Best Laid Plans

MaryMary Patricia Casey

**March 14, 1971**

"Mom?" Candy Muir asked, tentatively.

"Yes, sweetie?" Carolyn asked, recognizing the note in her eldest child's voice that meant she wanted something that was, at the moment, _terribly_ important.

"I was wondering, when can I start dating?" These last words were said in a rush, before the girl could lose the courage to say them.

"Not for a few years yet," Carolyn delivered the verdict with a half smile, intended to soften the blow. "Why? Has a boy asked you out? Is it Mark Helmore?"

Candy made a face. "No," she said, and sighed deeply. "He's a creep. No, no one has, but Penelope says she's going out on dates, and I got a letter from Jenny. She said there's a guy that likes her."

"You are NOT Penelope." Inwardly, Carolyn cringed. She had vowed when her daughter was born she would never to say anything like that; it was so... blast it... _motherish._

"Thank goodness," slipped out from Candy.

"And Jenny is older than you," Carolyn continued. "Did she say she was going out on a date?"

"No. Just that a boy likes her, I mean LIKES her, not 'likes' her."

"Of course," her mother nodded. "Well, we'll talk again on this subject in about three years." Carolyn waited to see if Candy would accept her edict, or if more would have to be said on the subject.

With another sigh, Candy turned away. "Blast."

XXX

Several minutes later, the Captain found Candy sitting on the porch steps, her face stormy.

"What's wrong, lass?"

"Mom's being unfair," she stated.

_Uh-oh,_ Daniel thought. _The last time Candy made a statement like this it resulted in a very cold walk home and a much-deserved grounding. Of course circumstances were a bit different then... Christmas, 1969. _Daniel knew now, a year and some later that the children saw him as "Captain Dad," but he still wasn't always sure of his exact realm of authority in the parenting department. He would tread carefully. "In what way?" seemed to be a safe question. At least, he hoped it was safe.

"Mom won't let me date for THREE WHOLE YEARS. But Penelope Hassenhammer is dating, and a boy likes Jenny." Her face turned up, expectation of agreement written all over it.

Tugging his ear, Daniel considered his words. He felt he was missing something. He did know of whom the child spoke. That was some help. Not much, but some. "Boys do seem to like you, Candy."

Her expression told him that the word 'like' had undergone a few permutations since his day. "Not FRIEND like, like a GIRL like."

_Oh dear. I'm definitely in deep waters.._. "What does that entail? Things have changed since... my day... I think."

"Holding hands," Candy answered immediately. "Going places together for fun... like the movies or the soda shop. I think kissing." Her face screwed up thoughtfully. "But I don't like anyone well enough to do THAT."

_Thank you._ Daniel addressed his immediate thought to the Man Upstairs.

"Sitting together at lunch," the girl continued. "I don't know much about it, really. It looks neat on TV." She looked up at him again. "You know about dating, Captain. You dated Miss Peakskill's great, great, great, great, grandmother."

"You added a few extra 'greats,' my dear girl," he laughed ruefully. "I suspect dating has changed a great deal since my day." He paused for a moment, and then asked, hesitating, "Do you think your mother would care to go on a date, with me?"

Candy shrugged. "I guess. She is kind of old for that, but Martha's older, and she dates Mister Peavey, so yeah. Sure."

Biting back a laugh, Daniel suggested, "Candy, it might be wise to... rethink that 'old' remark. You might not date for _more_ than three years." He paused. "Trust me, three years isn't that long. You are a long time grown. And ten-year-old boys are really much younger than girls the same age are. They are far too young to date you, more than the other way around. But older boys are too... old."

"And you and Mom would pitch a fit if a boy that age DID ask me," Candy sighed. "Well, nobody has asked me, anyway, so I guess I can live with it, for now." She sighed again. "But I'd be lying if I said I wasn't looking forward to the day I CAN. It all sounds like a lot of fun. Grownups are lucky. They can date anytime they want to and have a good time and they don't have to ask anyone. You and Mom could have a really good time on a date. Well, thanks for asking, Captain. I have homework to finish. See you at dinner..." She stood, and seeing he was currently in a solid state, gave him a hug, and departed for her room.

"Carolyn and me..." he muttered. "On a 'real' date..." He sighed. "The thought never occurred to me before..." Still puzzling over this new idea, he vanished.

XXX

If anyone had asked where the seaman was and what he was doing for the remainder of that long afternoon, the answer would have been 'in his 'office' (he didn't call it a sanctuary anymore) working on his ever-changing sea charts. But if one could have actually observed the spirit, nothing could be further from the truth... not that he wasn't trying. New thoughts, spurred by Candy's comments that afternoon, swirled around in his head.

_Carolyn and I have a relationship now... an understanding. We're... a COUPLE... aren't we? _he asked himself, and the other side of his brain answered.

_Yes you are, that much is a fact. But Daniel, old boy, you have never taken her out publicly. Remember George and Harry and even that blasted descendant of a Callahan? You stopped George and Harry from their evenings with her, but Callahan took her out, and despite everything you did to put a crimp in the arrangements, she enjoyed it. Dinner, dancing... she had a wonderful time._

_But that was before I knew I could do the same, _he argued back to himself. _I didn't know I could take her out then..._

_But you know you can now, so why haven't you?_ His other half shot back. _She deserves to be taken out, treated like a lady, pampered, spoiled... Long walks and picnics on the beach only go so far, old boy. Remember what you told Claymore? The one you loved should be shown in words and actions how much you care. Money and title aren't worth anything if you cannot share them with one you love._

Daniel looked around his 'office,' seeing how orderly everything looked from the family's efforts six months before. His chart rack, Aunt Violet's breakfront, and all the carefully dusted treasures in and around it. _What a beautiful job they did here,_ he mused. _I still cannot believe that Carolyn was actually able to get my things back again. She never had to, not really. I'd rather EVERYTHING in Gull Cottage disappear, than ever lose her or the children or Martha or even that blasted hound Scruffy again. And what have I done for her lately? Six months she has been back in my life. I SHOULD take her out, _he admitted to himself. _I'm amazed she hasn't said anything before now... Blast. I wonder, what does a modern date with a man and a woman, not children like Candy, or skinflints like Claymore, consist of these days? I wonder if Dash… or Sean would have a notion of how it is done? Blast it! I NEED to treat her to a special evening... If that fraud Sean Callahan can do it, I can!_ A crack of thunder sounded. Three ghosts popped in, and the Captain glanced up, irritably.

"What do you want?"

"Want?" Lord Charles Dashire drawled. "Why, Daniel, old chap, you summoned us."

"I didn't," Daniel answered.

"Well, maybe you didn't with your thoughts or your voice," Sean said. "But really, man. We've all known each other too long not to know when something among us four is not right."

"Aye," chimed in Tristan Matthews, floating to attic rafters and seating himself carefully on a beam. "Something is definitely not well with your soul, my Captain."

Daniel shrugged. "I cannot deny that I am glad you are here," he sighed, looking at Dash and Sean. "I never could hide anything from the two of you. You..." He peered up at Tris on his perch. "You, I think, truly are psychic. Would you mind coming down from there? You are not a bat, and don't need to be up among the rafters."

Tris shrugged, descended from his perch and placed himself on the top of Daniel's chart rack. "Is this better? Don't answer. I'm staying here. I like it. Actually, I'm not psychic... that is, not more than any other spirit. I just need a break from teaching Elroy. He is a nice chap when you get to know him, but somewhat trying on the nerves at times. I need a new distraction... a coffee break, one might say. Now... what's up?"

Daniel gazed, one at a time, into the faces of his three best friends and started to speak.

"I want to... that is Candy brought something to my attention today and..."

Tris looked immediately alarmed. "Has that Penelope Hassenlooper, or whatever her name is, been bothering her again? Honestly, I..."

Daniel raised his hand, cutting the younger spirit off, mid-outrage. "Calm down, Tristan. Penelope hasn't been bothering Candy, at least not directly, other than being some bother just by living and breathing. But the subject of dating was brought up today because Miss _Hassenhammer,_ apparently, has been allowed to go on dates, and Candy asked Carolyn if she could, too, and..."

"Candace is entirely too young for that sort of thing," Dash said decidedly, folding his arms across his chest. "I'll have you know that despite my long absences at sea, NONE of my five daughters were allowed to begin keeping company with any gentleman until the age of sixteen. I DO hope you told her that the idea was..."

"Dash..." Sean interrupted softly, "I have a feelin' that Candy's dating is not what is on our friend's mind." He cocked his head and looked into Daniel Gregg's worried face. "Danny?"

"It's not Candy," Daniel smiled. "Her mother answered that question quite definitively, but it... well, it brought another matter to my attention."

"Which is?" All three asked the question. _What on earth was bothering their leader?_

"I want to take Carolyn out on a real date," Daniel blurted out. "Like a mortal would, and as you all know, it has been quite a while since I have even considered such a thing, with ANY woman, but Candy managed, with just a few words, to remind me that I have never been able to 'date' Carolyn before now, due to my ghostly status. Now that I can, I am determined to, it's just that I'm not quite sure the best way to go about it."

The three spirits looked thoughtful, and Daniel continued.

"The world has changed a great deal, I know, but truthfully, most of my knowledge of it has been everything that has happened here, at Gull Cottage, especially the last two years. I wonder, have any of you have noticed what goes on these days in that department? Men? Women? Courtship? I'd like to do this right... Sean, you've been wandering the world more than any of us... and you, Dash, have faked humanity... Tris, what about you? I... I hate to ask, but I confess, I could use a little help here. If I am going to do this, I want to do it right and not bollix things up."

There was a moment of silence, each of the other three spirits looking at the others out of the corner of his eye, all just a little unwilling to be the one to talk first. Finally, Sean spoke.

"Captain," he began, carefully, a bit formally, not entirely sure of what was the correct thing to say, "I have been looking..." He stopped for a moment and gave Daniel a quick glance. "I've been traveling. In solitude, mostly. What mortals were doing in that department didn't concern me, really. I'm sorry. I just haven't noticed." His eyes darkened and he turned to his fellow seaman. "Dash? Surely you can help out, here."

Dashire shrugged. "I may ACT like a mortal man, Danny, but I'm... I'm not out looking for a lady to escort around. If one crosses my path, I'll flirt and enjoy it, but take her out? Not likely... just not something that ever occurred to me, my good fellow, not after Aislynn died."

"Now just who would I date?" Tris chimed in from his perch. "I'm sorry, Captain. I really haven't paid attention. I did date, some," Tris added. "Don't look at me like that, Dash, I did. But not much growing up... I was kept busy with... other pursuits."

"Oh, really? What has kept you too busy for love?" Dash wanted to know.

"I'll tell you sometime," Tris answered. "And after? It may be shallow of me, I suppose, but I've just been busy having fun with my powers, seeing the world... places even a ship couldn't take me... and some incredible things have happened since we became ghosts, guys. There's been TV, radio; movies... books are produced so easily! Newspapers... it's an exciting world. So much has happened... I've just been trying to see it all..." he expounded. "And unlike Dash here..." He shot a look at the English lord. "I didn't squirrel away a fortune to help me in my ghost-hood. Besides, you know I never really settled anywhere until I found out where you and Sean and Dash were docked." He shrugged again. "Falling in LOVE just never really occurred to me."

"You know, Danny," Sean mused. "No ghost has ever dated, or anything else, a mortal before... you're on fresh ground... setting a precedent, as that Pierce fellow might say. I think, perhaps, you can make your own rules? So far, I've naught heard Carolyn complain..."

"Except when you were away in training with Fontenot," Dash grinned. "She looked most woebegone, then."

The Captain sighed again. "Blast it. You're of no help. I told you about what happened with the parasol and the scrimshaw... I certainly don't want to repeat that! I want to take her out... squire her as I would if I were alive... as any mortal man would, given the opportunity! I need answers! Sean, Dash... dating has changed so much, I understand, from our day. I know you remember how things went then!"

Inwardly Sean and Dash grinned. Daniel WAS in love. And frustrated. It was up to them to help their fearless leader.

Dash nodded. "Meeting at church, advance to walking her home, getting together at other socials in town, escorting her places, the rituals took a long time... and it was worse in England. If you danced more than two dances with a girl, you were halfway to the altar." Dash' face turned thoughtful. "Danny, I didn't have much freedom to actually date, being a lesser son of the gentry. When I did come to America at twenty to make my fortune, I didn't have much to work with... but a title does impress people, making me a good catch. Aislynn's father had money, but he'd earned it the hard way, and there's no prestige to that. Marrying me off to his only heir gave the family what no dollars could buy. Don't get me wrong, we did care for each other, but that's all that saved it from being just an inconvenient marriage of convenience. Winning her heart wasn't half the battle. Winning her dad over was the main thing."

"Danny..." Sean looked thoughtful, almost sad. "Sometimes, ye know when you have found your soul-mate, and that you are for each other, even when relatives and others don't agree..." He paused. "So you don't… court or date in the strictest sense, just BEING together is enough... walking, holding hands and such. You were the DATER among us."

"We're supposed to be helping the Captain," Tris piped up.

"Indeed," Dash nodded. "Well, like Tris, I HAVE stayed fairly in touch with some aspects of the modern world, if not the women in it." He turned to Daniel, suddenly looking businesslike. "I would think you will want to keep it fairly simple, considering this is your first experience with such things... not women, the modern world. But some things are a must, according to what I have seen on the television, and read in newspapers and magazines and such."

"Such as?" Daniel tugged his ear, nervously.

"Hold on a second," Dash said, sitting and Daniel's desk and scrounging for a sheet of paper and a pen. "We should be writing this down. Now..." His pen at the ready, he paused. "Your date will need to be somewhere a distance from Schooner Bay, for one thing..." he started.

"Why?" Daniel interrupted immediately.

Dash looked at his old friend, astounded, and a bit amused. "My dear fellow! You simply can't stroll into Norrie's Lobster House for your evening with Carolyn, as much as I would love to see what happen if you did! The other patrons would either faint at seeing a reincarnation of Daniel Gregg, one of the great leaders of Schooner Bay's past, or, worse yet, they COULD think that your lady-love is seeing that blighter Sean Callahan's descendant again!"

"Never!" Daniel growled.

"Unless..." Dash rubbed his chin. "Tell me, old son, did Fontenot teach you his trick of changing faces for an extended period of time? It's quite irritating, the way he does it so often, but he seems to get a kick out of it..."

"I know how to do that, Dash..."

"Ah, but can you do it and remain corporeal for several hours?"

Daniel sighed. "No... I am still working on that part. Fontenot said it would take practice, and a lot of it, to be able to pull it off for long stretches of time, and blast it, I don't have 'a lot of time' right now!"

"Well then," Sean jumped in. "In that case, your date will have to be in..." He paused. "Where was it you said Callahan took Carolyn that one time? Keystone? Some hotel restaurant where there was dinner and dancing?"

Daniel nodded again. "Yes. Briarwood Hill. A hotel there. I always rather wondered what else he might have had in mind for that night." His face grew dark.

"But Carolyn wasn't an idiot, like ONE woman we could name," Dash said, changing the subject quickly. "Which brings us back to my point, Danny. Your evening needs to be away from Schooner Bay. That way you could wear your own face, and remain solid." Dash stopped writing for a moment and tapped his pen on the tabletop. "Now then. When were you thinking about taking Carolyn on this date?"

"Next Sunday evening," Daniel answered, without hesitation.

"Any reason for that night in particular?" Sean asked.

"It's... it's the twenty-first," the Captain said, as if that explained it all, and indeed it did... to everyone but Tris.

"I don't get it," he interrupted.

"Our Captain is a sentimentalist," Sean smiled. "Like me. The twenty-first makes... two and a half years you've known Carolyn, right Danny?"

Daniel nodded. "Indeed. And it is on a weekend. I know the children have school the next day, but..."

"They can manage for one night," Dash said decisively. "I can always help dear Martha, if necessary. Sunday night, it is. But we are getting off track. Captain, I know of a lovely restaurant in Skeldale, where I haunt. Brittany Inn, it's called. The food is superb, there's a marvelous orchestra that plays every night, including Sunday, and..."

"I know where that place is," Tris spoke up. "It's about thirty miles from Schooner Bay, isn't it?"

Dash nodded. "Which brings us back to what I was saying before, Danny. You'll need to have a car."

Daniel frowned. "The one and only time I have been anywhere close to the driver's seat of an automobile was the first night my family was here. I mentally, repeat, mentally took the wheel and guided Carolyn's car back when she wanted to leave. I really don't think I could navigate the road to..."

"But I want to drive!" Tris cut in, pouting. "I could chauffeur you!"

"What?" Sean frowned at his shipmate. "You? Drive? Are you trying to turn Mrs. Muir into a ghost, too?"

Tris looked insulted. "Of course not! Please? I can start practicing right away. Dash, that lawyer of yours did mention that he might teach me a few things when he gets the chance, and..."

"You will NOT be ready to drive... let alone chauffeur anyone, in a week, Tristan," Dash said, picking up his pen again. He turned back to Daniel. "We're getting derailed again, Danny-Boy."

"Daniel..." Sean interrupted. "Dashire is right. If you want to do this, I think you will have to concede on this point. Carolyn will have to drive. I don't think it will be that uncommon, really. There are lots of reasons men don't drive. You don't have to tell her ahead of time where you are going, just invite her out and give her the directions. Where you will be eating will still be a surprise for her until you get there."

"As long as you remember to open the car door for her, you'll be fine!" Dash grinned. "And I know you don't really need to be told that!"

"Right," Sean nodded. "I may not have kept up with everything, but women still like the opening the door thing, even with Women's Liberation. I understand they hate it when you order for them in a restaurant without asking what they want, though."

"Why is that?" Tris interrupted.

"I haven't an idea in the world," Dash answered. "But Sean's right."

Daniel nodded. "Aye, he is. I'll never forget the one time I tried to help Claymore with his love life... the harpy he was seeing took a very dim view of it, but Claymore didn't handle it as smoothly as I could have. Still, so much has changed... I'm almost sorry I brought this whole matter up..."

"Nonsense." Dash rose and stopped Daniel, mid-pace, clapping him on the back. "Maybe we're getting carried away here with plans, but all we want to do is help! I mean, we've forgotten whom we are talking to! Daniel Gregg! You've never had any trouble courting women!"

"Ah, but..." The seaman tugged his ear again. "This isn't 'women,' this is Carolyn, and..."

"No 'buts'," Sean interrupted, and came up on the other side of his friend. "You need to relax or you are going to be a nervous wreck by next weekend." Together his two friends guided him to the love seat and bade him sit down. "Dinner will be at the Brittany Inn, in Skeldale. Now, think. What would you do if you were courting Carolyn in our time? In the 1800's?"

"If I were courting her in the 1800's, I wouldn't be courting her, because if I had met her then, we would be married by now," Daniel smiled. "But to answer your question, everything possible. I'd arrive with flowers, sweets, and then whisk her away for a carriage ride to the Inn in town for a long, leisurely dinner, then dancing, and then, time permitting, the theater, coffee after, and then another carriage ride home..." The seaman broke off, a faraway look in his eyes.

"Substitute a movie for the theater, and the rest of it sounds good to me," said Tris.

"I haven't heard of a woman yet who would consider your plan a poor one," Sean smiled, observing the expression on his friend's face.

"And you told me Carolyn loves to dance. Dash added. The Brittany Inn has a small orchestra — why not?"

"Sounds like a great evening. Mol..." Sean broke off suddenly, leaving his thought unfinished.

"What movie?" Tris asked, excited. "I love movies. Great fun they are, and I don't have to pay any admission..." He popped out, and was back two seconds later with the previous week's _Schooner Bay Beacon_. "Found this in the nick of time. Your housekeeper had just thrown it away. She didn't see me, Captain. I thought perhaps you'd rather we didn't make ourselves known to the rest of the household, this time around. Hmm..." he paused. "I thought that Finley chap listed what movies where playing where... Ah-ha! Here we are! You're in luck. There's a new theater in Skeldale. Two screens. Only one like it in a fifty-mile radius, but there's another theater close to the restaurant, too..."

"What's playing?"

"Hmm... let's see..." Tris paused, looking back to the newspaper_. "Love Story... _Wow. That one came out last year. I wonder why... oh, that's at the small, local movie house. They only play ones that have already been through the first run..." he continued. _"Ryan__'s Daughter... Klute..."_

Sean peered over Tris's shoulder_. "Ryan's Daughter_. Sounds like a fine Irish film..."

Dash frowned, and joined his comrades with the paper, leaving Daniel on the love seat. "Yes, but look how LONG it is! A hundred and EIGHTY-SEVEN minutes! That's more than three hours... An epic. And look at the summary. It doesn't sound romantic at all... _Love Story_ would be better. What more could you ask for? A romantic evening with one you love, seeing a movie about love?"

"I think Carolyn was reading the book last month," Daniel said. "She seemed to like it. I might go with that one, that is, if she doesn't mind seeing a movie where she knows the ending. I know nothing about it at all." He pinched the bridge of his nose. _Could a spirit get a headache? He certainly felt as if he were getting one!_

Tris, who had been looking at the movie page again, let out a low whistle. "Heavens," he started. "I never noticed this before!"

"What?" Sean asked, peering over his shoulder again. "Did you find a better movie?"

Tris shook his head. "No... it's just that your movie tickets are a dollar and sixty-five cents apiece. So that's almost three-fifty just to get into the theater, not to mention if you want to get something more to eat, like popcorn... I love popcorn... or at least something to drink... and that's not counting dinner beforehand, or tips... I'm glad I don't pay for every movie I see!"

Blowing out a 'breath,' Sean started calculating. "Flowers, candy, gas to and from... you'd have to help Carolyn there... parking, dinner, movie, movie refreshments... Danny, are you ready for this? I mean, Carrie, your anniversary, she's worth every penny, but where are you...?"

"If you are short on funds, I would be happy to float you a loan," Dash offered generously.

"Thanks," The Captain shook his head. "That won't be necessary. I know where I am getting the money."

"Really?" Tris looked at his commander curiously. "Where?"

Daniel's answer was brief. "Claymore."

"CLAYMORE?" The other three spirits answered at once.

"You have GOT to be joking, Danny," Dash said bluntly.

"Not a bit of it," the seaman answered, his face turning grim. "Claymore has MY money by default, and has been enjoying the same for lo these many years! It's time I got back a little of what is mine to begin with, and I will if I have to turn him upside down by his heels and SHAKE the money out of him!"

"I have no doubt of that." Sean smiled as the Captain dematerialized, intent on paying a call on his erstwhile nephew. "Claymore handing out money would certainly be something to see!"

XXX

The knocking seemed to come from nowhere and everywhere.

"Come in!" Claymore called, abstractedly, but looking up a few moments later, he was startled to see... nothing. "Hello?"

"Hello, Claymore," the spirit answered, his voice now at the back of his 'nephew's' head.

"_Eearghk!"_ he shrieked, "I HATE it when you do that!"

"You told me to knock before I come into your office. I was merely trying to comply with your wishes, my good fellow," Daniel answered with a shrug.

"Very funny," Claymore sulked, tossing his pencil on the desk. "I'm busy. What form of torture do you want to inflict on me now, Captain?"

"Torture? Why, no torture at all, dear boy." The seaman paused, deciding how to best continue his approach. _Well, I'll try being friendly first,_ he thought. _Dash certainly seems to be able to get the best out of the fellow_. "Claymore," he continued smoothly, leaning on the edge of the desk, only a foot away from the other man. "You have expressed an interest, shall we say, in furthering a relationship between Carolyn and myself, and..."

"Thanks, Captain," Claymore looked at the spirit suspiciously. "But..."

"But..." Daniel continued, "In this vein, I have come to the conclusion that dating is in order. However, as you are aware, dating requires financing, and as you have charge of my funds, it would be in your best interest to release them."

"Huh?" Claymore blinked, not quite catching onto the gist of the seaman's well-thought-out opening remarks.

"Lummox," Daniel grunted, losing patience. "I want to take Carolyn out on a date and I want you to supply the funds!"

"Funds! Money!" Claymore looked appalled. "As in cash? Folding green stuff? Captain, you said you weren't going to torture me. If I have to give you money, I guarantee you, it IS torture! Give me one good reason I should give you money!"

"I can give you several," Daniel answered, striving to keep his voice calm. Like it or not, he needed the twitly miser. "Number one, all the money you have was my money first. Number two; I never got the chance to finish using it. Number three: it's in a good cause, Carolyn's happiness. Number four; it's my money, not yours..."

"You SAID it was your money, once before," Claymore interrupted.

"The thought bears repeating," the Captain snapped back. "And number five..." He paused, and nudged his nephew's chair until the man was facing him. "Number five, Claymore, if you don't, I know where there is a mizzenmast with your name on it!"

"Uhm, okay," Claymore gulped, moving back from the seaman's reach. "Counting. You're starting to sound like that lawyer guy, Adam, that Dashire keeps on retainer. I guess my money was your money once, but well, any normal person MIGHT infer that death DID mean you wouldn't be needing it any more!"

"Normal is only other's opinions of what you are, not a state of being," the Captain snapped back.

"Captain..." Claymore quaked. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Asking isn't answering, but go ahead."

"Sir, why do you want to take Mrs. Muir out?" Claymore blurted the question out quickly.

Daniel's face turned grim. "And just WHY would you ask me a question like that?" His frown grew deeper. "Rather a private one, isn't it?"

Claymore grew pale. "Uhm, nothing personal, uncle... Captain... I'm not trying to pry, but really, if you are coming to me for money, I'd like a good reason before I see it wasted. I guess what I am trying to ask is... well... I mean... you're... Uhm... together, aren't you? A couple, so to speak? Didn't you get that all talked out when Dashire and I brought her back to you? I mean, you're... you have an understanding, don't you? You don't need to go through all the expensive stuff… Dating and going out… winning her, I mean… she, well, anyone can see she's… I mean, she lov… LIKES you, and..."

An invisible hand clipped the landlord on the side of his head, near his ear, before he had a chance to get another word out. "Because I WANT to escort her out for the evening, you numbskull!" The seaman was almost shouting now. "Carolyn deserves it, she's overdue for it, and she should have the moon if she wants it! Besides, treating a woman, a LADY like Carolyn to the best life has to offer is what men... GENTLEMEN do, if they aren't _cheapskates_, like SOME people I could name!"

Claymore sighed, nodded, and rubbed his head. "I knew I shouldn't have butted in when you sent her away!" he stopped speaking for a moment and then continued. "Yes, I should have, too. You guys are like my family, whether you want to accept me or not, and I did have to do what was right!" Reaching for his wallet, the man continued. "You know, I knew it would come to this sooner or later — before you sent them away. Even a year ago!"

"Hmm?" The Captain gave his 'nephew' a thoughtful look.

"Oh, come now, Captain! Don't tell me you have forgotten! Roses for her mother, cigars for her father, and pearls for her. And not to mention those two ghost friends of yours bullying me into paying Ed to move your chart rack and breakfront back to Gull Cottage!" He sighed and opened his wallet, regretfully. "I suppose I am getting off cheap... Here's ten dollars, Captain." He held a bill out to him.

Taking it quickly, least the Scroogeish man change his mind, the seaman glared at him.

"Claymore, I said _**I**_ was taking her out, not you. This isn't one of your hamburger stand dates! Add... another twenty to that."

"But... Captain!" Claymore protested. "That's... that's thirty dollars!"

"Congratulations," he gave his nephew an ironic smile. "You can count."

"But... CAPTAIN!" Claymore wailed.

"Claymore, about that mizzenmast..."

"Captain, this isn't fair..." Claymore groaned, pulling out another bill.

"Consider it an investment, my dear fellow," Daniel said, removing the bill with difficulty from Claymore's grasping fingers.

"Investment!" Claymore started. "How is it an investment, Captain?"

"In your future," Daniel explained, examining the bill closely. It had been a while since he had seen any currency up close. He wanted to be sure he had what he came to get. "Giving me access to my own money is one way to make sure YOUR future stays secure."

Claymore sighed again. "Is this going to be a habit, uncle?"

"That depends on..." the seaman started, but Claymore interrupted him.

"How well your evening goes? I mean, that is, if you have a good time?" he asked.

"Some things are none of your concern," the seaman retorted. "Just thank your maker that I don't have your checking account number. Now, watch it!"

Claymore hit the total button on his adding machine and turned to the seaman, who looked as if he was about to depart. "Well, will that be all this week, Captain, sir? Will you leave me alone now?"

"Yes..." he nodded. "...And Claymore? Thanks."

"Yeah, right." The land baron of Schooner Bay looked down at the columnar pad in front of him. "Whatever it takes, I suppose." Stopping for a moment he removed his glasses and polished the lenses carefully before turning back to his desk.

"Claymore? Lad, there may be hope for you yet."

"I've heard that before," Claymore sighed. "This time, I think I'll hold you to those words. I might need a favor of some kind later."

"You have already been granted one of life's great privileges," the seaman said. "You answer to the name Gregg." Placing the money Claymore had given him securely in his pocket, he dematerialized.

"I'm still not sure sometimes if being a Gregg is an asset or a liability!" Claymore shouted after him, then, settling into his chair, he found his place and went back to cross balancing his spreadsheet. "Somehow…" he added with a sigh, "Somehow, I have a feeling I've just set a precedent for something that could continue for a LONG time!"

XXX

For the rest of that afternoon and into the evening, Carolyn, Martha and the children all noticed that their resident specter seemed rather preoccupied, but could not imagine what troubled him. More than once, Carolyn caught Daniel looking at her as if he wanted to ask her something, but he never followed through on the impulse. Questions around the dinner table were asked twice, and received vague answers. Knowing how he valued his privacy, by tacit agreement, the family did not inquire as to what was bothering him — if it were truly an issue, whatever it was, he'd tell them. When he excused himself and vanished before dessert on the ever-popular pretext of revising his sea charts, no one was really too surprised.

"Mom, is the Captain okay?" Jonathan asked, troubled. "You don't think he's sick, do you?"

Carolyn managed a smile. "Everyone has their off-days, sweetheart. I'm sure he'll be fine tomorrow."

"I hope so," Candy sighed. "When Captain-Dad is out of balance, everyone else is, too."

"He didn't LOOK unhappy," Martha said, thoughtfully. "You know. I just think he has something on his mind that's worrying him and when he gets that figured out, he'll be all right again."

"You have a point there," Carolyn frowned. "But what on earth can he be thinking about?"

"Maybe he wants to go take another ghost class with that Fontenot guy," Candy grinned. "The last one sure helped him!"

"Him being more solid for longer at a time sure makes it easier for things like fishing and stuff," Jonathan agreed. "Can I have the Captain's chocolate pudding, since he didn't eat it?"

"No you may not!" Carolyn grinned, and tousled her son's hair. "We'll save it. You know how much he likes chocolate. I might take it up to him later."

"Sounds like a good idea." Martha stood and started to stack the dinner dishes. "And everyone knows how well chocolate and Madeira go together!" Giving Carolyn a sly wink, she turned to Candy and Jonathan. "Come on, you two. Give me a hand here. As soon as the table is clean, you two can finish your homework. Jonathan, we need to go over your spelling words again, right?"

The boy nodded. "Yeah, and there are some tough ones this week."

"What about you?" Carolyn asked her daughter, thoughts of Daniel Gregg temporarily chased from her mind. "Have you finished your world history report?"

"Almost," Candy nodded. "I just want to look at it one more time and then Mrs. Harry said parents can read it over. You can't tell us where any spelling mistakes are, but you can suggest... like 'I see five spelling errors on this page.' Will you help me check it when I say I think it's ready?"

"Sure, sweetie." Carolyn pushed aside her empty bowl. "Just let me know." She paused. "Martha, I think I'll go walk off a little of this dessert. I'll be back shortly, all right?"

"Okay," Martha nodded. "Will the Captain be joining you?"

Carolyn shrugged. "I really can't say." Inwardly, however, the Lady of Gull Cottage hoped that her answer could be changed to a 'yes.'

XXX

Daniel watched as his lady left the house and headed for the beach. _Joining her is so tempting! _he thought. Walks with Carolyn were one of the early pleasures he and Carolyn had shared, even before he had learned to touch. They could walk for hours, it seemed, sometimes talking and sharing stories, and sometimes they could walk for a mile without saying a single word, secure in the bond that they had shared, almost from the beginning. He sighed and turned away from the window. _Walks with Carolyn are wonderful, and there's and nothing I enjoy more, but blast it, why can't I just ASK her out? _Several minutes of furious pacing followed, during which he rephrased his question a dozen or more times. Suddenly, he spotted the decanter of Madeira and glasses he still kept in the attic. Technically they could share a glass anywhere now, but Madeira Tuesdays, at four, in the attic, were a sentimental time for them still. Daniel smiled as he remembered the rocky start to what was now a tradition. Then it hit him. _How had their Tuesdays begun? With an invitation... a WRITTEN invitation! That's the ticket, Daniel, old boy. _Smiling, he rubbed his hands together and headed for his desk.

XXX

Carolyn returned to Gull Cottage a scant half-an-hour after she left. _Well, I did say I wanted a SHORT walk,_ she mused, a bit disappointed that Daniel hadn't joined her. _What on earth is on his mind? This is so... UNLIKE him... at least the HIM I have been getting to know in the last six months! _When he did not greet her upon her return, she resigned herself to his moodiness and joined the children — giving Jonathan a final drilling on his spelling words and as promised, going over Candy's history paper. But trying to stay busy when you are worried only works for so long, and at almost ten p.m., the children long since in bed and Martha dozing in front of the television, once again Carolyn found time weighing heavily on her hands. As the clock struck ten, she jumped up and shook herself.

Making her way to the kitchen, Carolyn reached into the refrigerator and removed the Captain's pudding that Jonathan had been eyeing earlier. "Nothing wrong with bringing him up a little dessert," she reasoned to herself. "I told Jonathan I would. Besides, he loves chocolate pudding..." She started to pick up some glasses for the Madeira, and then recalled that Daniel kept some in the attic for just such occasions. Arriving, at the attic door, already slightly ajar, she pushed it open a little further, very quietly, least she interrupt him.

Daniel didn't look up as she poked her head around the corner, so intent he was on the writing before him. He wasn't writing in his logbook, she noticed, but rather on a small sheet of vellum. Carolyn gazed at him for a moment before slipping out again and pulling the door almost to. Leaning against the wall, she stirred the pudding, still in her hand, thoughtfully. _Well, Daniel's writing has led to good things before,_ she mused, recalling their early Madeira afternoons, and then chuckling quietly as his _Maiden Voyage_ story crossed her mind. Silently, she started down the attic stairs, absent-mindedly eating the pudding she had denied Jonathan. _I'll leave him be... _she thought. _When the writing muse whispers in your ear, no one is immune, it seems, not even sea captains! _But as she changed into her nightgown and prepared for bed, she found herself still wondering what was on her beloved's mind.

**March 15, 1971**

The alarm woke Carolyn, as usual, at six-thirty the next morning. Opening one eye, she reached toward the night stand and fumbled for the alarm clock 'off' switch. "Another five minutes... that's all I want..." she groaned. Her other eye opened, then, and she focused on an unfamiliar sight. A square envelope clipped to the antique wall lamp by the bedroom door. She closed them and shook her head. _Time warp,_ she thought. _Or I'm dreaming... that looks like... _suddenly she was out of bed and holding the stiff envelope in her hand and opening it.

_**Captain Daniel Gregg requests the pleasure of Mrs. Carolyn Muir's company, this Sunday, March twenty-first, nineteen-hundred and seventy one, six-thirty p.m. for a leisurely dinner, followed by dancing, and the cinema. Please respond.**_

_**As ever,**_

_**Your Daniel.**_

_A date... _she rejoiced. _He's asking me out on a date... why of all the... _Suddenly wide awake, she dressed hurriedly and headed for the kitchen.

XXX

"Good morning, all!" she caroled from the kitchen doorway, "Isn't it a lovely morning?"

Martha Grant looked out the kitchen window to the drizzly day outside and then back to her employer. "Lovely, Mrs. Muir? It's raining outside. No hanging the laundry out today."

"Oh... pooh." Carolyn smiled and sat down. "Live it up, and use the dryer."

"You're certainly in a cheerful mood this morning, Mrs. Muir!"

"I suppose so..." The beautiful woman smiled again. "But it's a wonderful morning."

"Wonderful!" Jonathan moaned. "But it's Monday! We have school today!"

"A school day doesn't last as long as the average work day," Carolyn retorted, helping herself to some eggs. "Even with homework."

"Fair point," Martha grinned. "The six-hour 'work' day stops after... oh, junior high, I would think."

"You ARE really perky for a Monday, Mom," Candy observed. "Anything up? Did you find out what was bugging the Captain?"

Carolyn blushed. "I... I think so, maybe..." She turned back to her housekeeper and friend. "Martha, do you and Ed have any plans for this coming Sunday? Going out, I mean, or anything?"

Martha shook her head. "No... He's going to be at a bowling tournament in Pripet, along with another dozen guys from Schooner Bay. He asked if I wanted to come, but sitting in a bowling alley listening to pins crash for four hours, and watch people drink beer when I don't drink beer, really doesn't appeal." She gave her employer a curious look. "Any particular reason you want to know, if I may ask?"

Carolyn turned a bit pinker. "Well, actually, yes, there is. Daniel... the Captain has asked me out on a..." She paused. There was really no other word for it... "A date. This Sunday evening. On the twenty-first."

Martha gave her employer a slow smile. "Does this have anything to do with... well, with yesterday?"

"I think it might," Carolyn gave a small smile in return. "I haven't answered him yet. I thought I... I'd wait and make sure you didn't have any plans first."

"Well, I don't, and even if I did, I'd cancel them." Martha gave her employer a motherly look. "You go out so seldom, and an evening with Captain Gregg? It sounds marvelous. I know how much it matters to you! Even if he HAD asked, my cherry pie lover could wait!"

"But, why go out—?" Jonathan started, but Candy, who had been listening intently to her mother and Martha, kicked her brother under the table. "Hey!" Jonathan complained. "What did you do that for?"

"I think it's a groovy idea!" Candy said to her mother, ignoring her brother. She grinned, remembering the conversation she had had with the sea captain the previous day. _So that was it!_ "Way cool. You guys will have a great time!"

The school bus honked at that point, interrupting the interesting breakfast table conversation, and when the hubbub had died down and the kids were on their way, Carolyn retired to her bedroom/office. "Work," she told Martha, but in reality her first order of business was to find the stationery the kids had given her for her birthday five months before and write a note of acceptance to Daniel Gregg.

XXX

During the week that followed Carolyn's acceptance of the Captain's invitation, it was hard to tell at times who was anticipating the evening more... Carolyn, Daniel, or the supporting cast. Candy, for instance, dug out every stitch of clothing that Carolyn owned and announced that it was all "unworthy" and declared that she and her Mother would HAVE to go shopping for just the "right" outfit.

Dash, Sean, and Tris, on the other hand, kept popping into Daniel's wheelhouse at all hours offering new bits of advice and ideas, driving him nearly to distraction. Quite a discussion followed when the subject of dress came up:

"You can't go out like that, you know," Dash was saying, giving his old friend a critical look.

Daniel glanced down at his usual attire; black wool jacket and pants and navy blue turtleneck. "Why not?"

"My dear fellow, she's SEEN you in those clothes... for what? Two-and-a-half years? You really do need to vary your wardrobe, old man. You've gotten yourself in a rut."

"I have, I suppose," he sighed. "I wore my dress uniform when Carolyn's parents renewed their vows — and my regular uniform, and a white sweater and slacks, too, if you want to count the Christmas dream I gave them in 1969," He smiled, remembering being able to change his appearance for that special time. "Not everyone is a dandy like you, Dash. You take clothing to an extreme. There are many of us that just don't feel it as necessary as you do." There was a ripple around him and suddenly Daniel was in an old-fashioned shirt from the 1800's, a different pair of dark pants, more flared at the leg, but no jacket.

"Vast improvement, Daniel, but the shirt is wrong." Sean cut in.

"What's wrong with this shirt? I like this shirt," Daniel asked in some surprise.

"It's from the wrong century. When Dash and I worked on retrieving your furniture, and were going to make calls on the salvage men, etcetera, Claymore told us to change into something from the nineteen-seventies, not the eighteen-seventies."

"Specifically..." Dash said, "He said try to dress like him, but I think we'll ignore THAT part. Now, Danny, what I see you in is..."

"What about the driving?" Tris popped in, looking at the other seamen. "I could still..."

"I talked to Carolyn," Daniel interrupted him. "She understands the difficulty there. She said she would be more than willing to drive."

Tris looked crestfallen. "Aww, please? I've had a couple of lessons, now. I'm really good at it. Just wait, one day, you will want me to drive..."

"One day I am sure we will, but Sunday is not the day, Tris."

"PLEASE?" he begged.

And the discussions went on.

XXX

Finally the big night arrived.

Sunday evening, Carolyn was upstairs with Candy, putting the finishing touches on her make-up when a knock came at the door.

Jonathan jumped. "Who can that be?"

"If it's who I think... hope it is," Martha said, dryly, "It's a sea captain of my acquaintance who is out to make a good impression."

Jonathan looked blank. "Huh?"

"I think it might be Captain Gregg, Jonathan," Martha explained, patiently.

Puzzled, the boy started toward the foyer. "Why would he knock?" he asked. "He lives here."

"Because, it's the proper way for a gentleman to arrive and escort a lady to dinner, Jonathan. Something you would be well-advised to learn," Martha said, following the boy to the door.

Candy appeared at the top of the stairs. "Is that him?"

"Shh," Martha signaled. "I think so. Go tell your mother."

Candy disappeared into the upstairs hall as Martha opened the front door. As expected, Daniel Gregg was on the other side of it, garbed in formal, albeit modern attire: a white shirt instead of his usual turtleneck, dark blue suit, and matching shoes. In one hand he held a wrapped box of what to the experienced eye could only be chocolates, and in the other, some of the prettiest long stemmed red roses Martha had ever seen.

"Mrs. Grant, I am here to collect Mrs. Muir for our date." Daniel bowed elegantly, and as he straightened, she caught a hint of a twinkle in his eyes, belying the oh, so proper tones.

"Come right in, Captain," Martha answered him calmly. "I believe Mrs. Muir will be down in a few minutes." Sedately, the housekeeper led him into the parlor. "Please, do sit down, sir. You look quite dashing this evening, Captain."

"He sure looks DIFFERENT," Jonathan said bluntly. He pointed to the box, still in the Captain's hand. "What's the present?"

"Chocolates, my boy."

"Are they for us?"

"Only if your mother will allow it," the seaman answered, seating himself on the edge of the couch.

"Any caramels in there?" Jonathan peered at the box. "Those are the best. Who wrapped it all fussy like that, anyway?"

"No, lad," Daniel smiled. "No caramels. Dark chocolates with soft centers, your mother's favorites, and it's wrapped like that because — "

"— Because it's a present, Jonathan," Candy said, entering the room. "Gee, you look nice, Captain! Mom'll be right..." She paused and turned. "Hi, Mom!"

The seaman stood as Carolyn entered the room — admiration and love shone clear in his eyes — in fact he couldn't take his eyes off her.

Remembering his 'reaction' to the little black dress she had worn on her date with Sean Callahan, Carolyn had decided that a variation was in order. "Different, but the same, too," Candy had said when she saw her mother try it on. "This is it, Mom," and Carolyn had agreed. The new dress was also black, but had long sleeves, that seemed molded to her arms. The dress had a 'V' neck, and was made all in one piece, the waist fitted, and the skirt coming down into a wide flair to knee length, perfect for dancing. Her hair in an up-sweep and a small heart-shaped locket and her grandmother's earrings finished the look.

"Taa-daa!" Candy grinned. "Here she is! Doesn't she look great, everyone? Martha? Jonathan? Captain?"

"She does, indeed, Candy," he answered softly. Coming closer, he took Carolyn's half-extended hand, raised it to his lips, and kissed the back, gently. "You look fabulous, my dear."

"Nothing to high or too low? She chuckled softly, and then spun around slowly. "No danger of getting arrested tonight?"

"You, my dear, have entirely too good a memory," the seaman chortled back, as they shared their private joke. "The only man that will be 'arrested' here tonight is I, for I am 'arrested' by your beauty."

"You look nice, Mom," said Jonathan. "But I still don't see what the big deal is about getting all dressed up. Can't we all go bowling, or something, instead?"

Candy, now standing near her brother, gave him a sock in the arm. "Jonathan, stop it! Sometimes Mom and Captain-Dad need alone time." She turned to the couple in front of her. "Don't listen to him, you guys. You NEED to go out. Have a great time!" She rolled her eyes. "Brothers! Mother, are all guys so dumb?"

"But, why?" Jonathan protested, before Carolyn or the Captain could answer. "And I'm not dumb, Candy! But why can't you guys do something really fun so we can all come?"

Candy blew out an impatient breath that ruffled her bangs. "Boys! It's a DATE, silly, they WILL have fun, more without US along."

"I still think it's a mushy thing to do," Jonathan grumbled. "The chocolates are the best part."

Carolyn blushed and looked up at her Captain. "Mushy... mushy isn't necessarily a bad thing, Jonathan..." She smiled. "Thank you for the candy and flowers, Daniel," she added, looking at the roses Martha was still holding. "They're beautiful."

"Nine roses, my dear," he said softly, looking into the jade depths of her eyes.

"Nine, Captain?" she asked, looking back into his azure blue ones, only half-wondering why not the standard dozen. When he looked at her like that, she didn't care about anything else.

"Nine," he answered, almost shyly. "Nine roses given means 'Love that lasts forever'."

"I'll only share 'forever' with you," she said softly, and taking one of the roses from the arrangement, she quickly broke off the stem, de-thorned it, slid it into her Captain's buttonhole, and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

After a few moments of silence that no one seemed to want to break, Martha cleared her throat. "You two better get moving. You have a bit of a drive to Skeldale, and I heard on the radio it might rain."

"Nonsense," Daniel scoffed. "There's only a few clouds in the sky. We'll be fine."

"Agreed," said Carolyn. "Weathermen are never right, anyway."

The seaman made a gesture and suddenly Carolyn's dress coat was in his hand. "Shall we, my dear?" he asked, helping her put it on.

The couple made their way to the foyer, and the seaman apologized again for not being able to drive. As Martha and the children watched, the two walked down the flagstone path to the station wagon, and were soon on started on their trek to Skeldale.

XXX

The first half of the drive was fairly quiet. _Almost too quiet_, Carolyn realized with a start as she kept an eye on the road. _Not only is tonight Daniel's and my first real 'date,' but it also marks the first time we have ever been alone together away from Gull Cottage. We've known each other for two-and-a half years... amazing. Maybe that's why tonight seems so... different. Daniel's been quiet, too... I wondered if he's feeling as... what's the word? Not nervous... unfamiliar with the situation as I am?_

"You know, I just realized something, my dear..." Daniel's voice broke into her thoughts.

Carolyn laughed, "I was just going to say that."

"Oh?" He slid a little closer to her, "What? You realized something? What is it?"

"You first," she smiled.

"I was just thinking this is the first time I have been alone in the car with you while you have driven — anywhere."

The beautiful woman beside him grinned, "Aren't you forgetting the first night we arrived? You were in the car with me... us then. You drove the car back to Gull Cottage, even though I kept telling you to let go of the wheel. I know at the time Martha must have thought that I was a nut. If you aren't counting that, you're right."

Daniel smiled fondly at the memory, "Actually I wasn't IN the car with you, exactly," he confessed. "More focused in on you, really."

"Focused on me?" She glanced at him, surprised, "Not IN the car with me? Us?"

The seaman shrugged and looked a bit more relaxed, "Yes. I knew that you were leaving, and I didn't want… well, I willed the car back to Gull Cottage and hoped for the best."

Carolyn looked disappointed, "Oh. Like telekinesis? I sort of liked the thought of you sitting right next to me and guiding the car back to Gull Cottage. I never should have been so silly to try and leave that first night. I don't know where I thought I was going!"

"Not silly at all," The seaman shook his head. "Maybe a little nervous about what you were letting yourself in for, but not silly. After all, it really isn't every day that one meets a spirit! But…" he added, "I should have sat next to you then, and I am more than happy to sit right next to you now, my love," he said huskily, sliding still closer to her and putting his left arm over the back of her seat, "There. Now does that make up for my negligence the first night you arrived?"

"Yes," she smiled softly, "If you'll put your seatbelt on."

"My dear," he protested, "I hardly think that's necessary..."

"Even if it will make me feel better?" she asked, keeping one eye on the road, and looking at him with the other.

"Very well," he sighed and did as she requested, "Carolyn?"

"Yes?"

"What were you thinking about, before?"

"Sort of the same thing you were," she smiled, "I was just realizing that tonight marks the first time we have been... alone together."

"Carolyn, love, we've been alone together... many times." He gave her an almost wicked grin, and gently tickled the curls hitting the back of her neck, "Especially in the last year or so."

"No… I mean the first time away from Gull Cottage and Schooner Bay," she flushed, "And, by the way, I like it when you do that, Daniel."

Almost imperceptibly, Daniel's shoulders relaxed, but his fingers still played at the back of her neck. "Hmm. I hadn't thought about that before, my darling, us being completely alone together, but you are correct. I must say, I have wanted tonight to be a special one, and I..."

There was a crack of thunder, a bolt of lightening lit up the sky, and rain began to hit the windshield in big fat drops. Carolyn swerved slightly, and without thinking, Daniel removed his arm from the back of Carolyn's seat. Straightening the wheel, Carolyn turned on the wipers, "Daniel, did you do that?"

He gave her an incredulous look, "My dear woman, why on earth would I do anything of the sort?"

She shrugged, and peered at the murky view in front of her, "Sorry, love. Force of habit. Rainstorms... thunder. I kind of associate them with you, and the first night we met."

The seaman smiled and looked a bit more relaxed, "I did rather overdo it that first night, but I was trying to make an impression on you."

"You did," she smiled, "But then, you made an impression on me the first time I saw you."

"I know... as you did on me," he answered, giving her an intense look, and she knew she was blushing again. Peering through the misty windshield, she flipped on the 'defrost' switch.

"Why did you do that?" he inquired, curiously, "There's no snow."

"No, but there IS fog, and condensation, and if I don't do something here, I won't be able to see anything in a minute," she muttered, "Blasted rain! This road is terrible already. Truthfully, Daniel, I worry more about hydroplaning in the rain than skidding on a snowy road."

The seaman sighed. _Why, of all nights, did this have to be the one chance in ten that the weatherman's prediction was actually right? _Then, as if she could read his thoughts, Carolyn seconded his opinion.

"Why did the weatherman have to be right about the rain tonight?"

"Just to be contrary, I suppose," Daniel chuckled, returning his arm to the back of Carolyn's seat, "My dear, if the driving is too much for you, we could always..."

Carolyn shook her head, leaned forward, and did her best to peer past the sheets of rain still hitting the windshield, despite the wipers going at full throttle, "We've come this far. The drive home is as far as the drive to Skeldale, so we might as well keep going. This can't keep up forever! Besides, we can't really turn around on a freeway."

"Do you want to pull over?" Daniel questioned her, "We could wait until the storm passes, and then..."

Carolyn shook her head again. "It's not really a great place to do that either, besides, did you say our reservation at this mystery restaurant you are taking me to is at seven? If we pull over, we'll be late, and I... BLAST!" She was interrupted by an eighteen-wheeler speeding past her, his wheels splashing water that flooded the car windshield, temporarily blinding her. Not panicking, she tapped the brakes, and within seconds, the road was visible through the windshield again, "That was close," she breathed softly, "Let's keep going, Daniel. I'll be fine. I just need to concentrate here. Have I ever mentioned how much I HATE driving in the rain? Yes, I have. I HATE rain."

_Blast,_ Daniel sighed again as they continued their drive, Carolyn keeping a silent, white-knuckled death-grip on the steering wheel. _And I was enjoying my first automobile trip up until ten minutes ago! I could actually see why Tris enjoys it! But now I am USELESS to Carolyn... absolutely NO help at all... and I haven't been this nervous with a woman since I was sixteen!_

Things were definitely NOT moving forward in a positive direction.

XXX

Carolyn heaved a sigh of relief as a sign on the freeway marking the Skeldale exit appeared, "Finally," she breathed. "Off the freeway." Flipping the turn signal, she moved a lane to the right and started down the exit ramp, "Which way, Daniel?"

The spirit looked at her, startled, "Way?"

"Yes," she answered, releasing one hand from its death grip on the wheel and flexing it, "Which way at the end of the ramp?"

Pulling a sheet of paper out of his pocket, he frowned at the flowery script covering it. "Way... Ah, yes… Blast Dash's handwriting... too fancy. I used to have the same problem trying to read his log entries..."

"Daniel..."

"Oh, yes. Right to the first light, and then make a left, go one mile, then make a left..."

"Slow down," Carolyn laughed, flexing her other hand, "One step at a time."

"Sorry," he said, pulling out an old-fashioned gold pocket watch and glancing at it, "I was rather worried we were going to be late, our reservations are at seven, but it looks like we have plenty of time."

"As long as the traffic gods stay on my side," Carolyn grinned, "But that's good, because I'm getting hungry. It's still raining like crazy out there... that makes it harder to navigate."

Daniel sighed, "Well, according to Dash's directions — he knows this area of Maine better than I do — we're about two and a half miles away from the restaurant. I wanted to keep where, exactly a surprise until we get there, but if it's any easier, I suppose I could tell you where we are going now..."

"No need for that, Daniel," Carolyn said, stopping at a red light and giving him a look that made him forget everything else, "I love surprises. Just... one step at a time, okay? There's more turns on city streets than on that wide, wide sea of yours."

"I'd rather have a narrow city street with you than a ship at sea without you anytime, my dear," he said, his azure eyes gazing into her emerald ones.

"Why, thank-you Daniel," Carolyn whispered, her eyes still looking into his. For a moment, time stood still, and then a short honk brought her back to reality, "Whoops." She waved an apology to the driver behind her, "Uhm. Which way again, Daniel?"

"Left at the next corner," he answered, once more placing his arm over the back of her seat.

XXX

Twenty minutes later and three more turns, and they had arrived at the restaurant. "There... there it is," Daniel pointed, "The Brittany Inn. That's it."

Carolyn looked surprised, "Brittany Inn? Daniel, that's so exp..."

"It's where I am taking you," he said firmly.

"But..."

"Carolyn, please."

"All right," she smiled, turning her eyes once more to the road, "Blast. No parking around here."

"I think I saw a place down the street?"

"Okay," she smiled again, glancing up at the still falling rain, "We can always walk."

XXX

Ten minutes later, after circling the block numerous times, they were no closer to finding a parking space than they were when they first caught sight of the restaurant. Then, about four blocks from the Brittany Inn, Carolyn cut sharply to the right and slid into an open spot.

"Finally," she breathed, and shifted the car into park.

Getting out, Daniel sprinted around to the driver's side and opened the car door. As Carolyn started to get exit, he looked up into the sky to the still-falling rain and then peered into the back seat, puzzled, "No umbrella?"

Carolyn shook her head. "Candy took it a week ago when it was raining and I never got it back to the car." She shrugged, "The weather has been so nice lately... I didn't even think about it."

"Blast," he sighed again, "If it isn't one thing, it's another. I cannot believe I didn't bring one... Why didn't I heed Martha's warning?"

Carolyn smiled bravely, "Well, I ignored her advice, too, Daniel."

"I could pop home and..." he said, then stopped, "No. It's almost dark. I won't leave you here in the car alone, not even for that long."

"Daniel, really... Don't bother." Hurriedly, Carolyn grabbed a crumpled copy of the_ Schooner Bay Beacon _from the back seat, "Here, I can use this. It's not raining that much. I'll be fine."

"Nonsense," he scolded, "That rag? Why, the cheap ink the pup uses will bleed all over your fingers! Here!" Reaching into the inside pocket of his suit jacket, he pulled out a large handkerchief, "I forgot I had this." Handing it to her, he watched as she folded it in half diagonally and tied it under her chin, "That's a lovely rain hat, my dear, but," he paused, "Your coat. It's not a raincoat, is it? You are going to get soaked… and chilled to the bone."

"Not if we hurry, love," she grinned, "I'm not sugar, I won't melt, you know!"

He smiled back at her and closed the car door, "My mother used to tell me that," he said, as she tucked her arm in his, and quickly, they started their four-block sprint to the restaurant.

XXX

Daniel looked at his watch and then up toward the front door of the Brittany Inn, relieved, "Well," he nodded to Carolyn, "We made it. Five minutes 'till seven and our reservations are for seven sharp. We should be seated in just a few minutes."

"Just in time, too," Carolyn laughed, "It's still raining cats and dogs. I stepped in one cat and two 'poodles' getting here. My feet are soaked!"

"Two poo..." Daniel stared at her, and then chortled, "Very funny."

"Blame Jonathan," she grinned back, "That book of 'shaggy dog' stories and puns he bought with his allowance last week." Carolyn looked up the steep flight of stairs that led into the restaurant, "Daniel, what's that sign up there? On the door?"

He shrugged, "I haven't an idea in the world. Let's go see."

Together, the couple climbed the stairs, and unbelieving, the seaman read the notice on the door aloud.

"ATTENTION, DUE THE VIOLATION OF THE MUNICIPAL CODE, THE SALE OF ALCOHOLIC BEVERAGES TO A MINOR, THIS RESTAURANT WILL IS CLOSED UNTIL OCTOBER 21, 1971... BLAST." Daniel turned to his lady, "I don't believe this... I'm so sorry, Carolyn. I made the reservations four days ago... this must... must have just happened."

"It looks like it..." Carolyn peered in the window, "There's not a soul in there. I don't think they must have had much notice either, but I DO know the Maine gendarmes take a dim view of such things." She took his arm and they started down the stairs, "Well, no problem, we'll just look for another place to have dinner, right?"

He nodded, "Sounds sensible, but I am disappointed. I wanted to take you here. Dash told me they serve the best steak and lobster dinner in Maine."

"I'm sure they do," Carolyn answered. "But they also, apparently, served alcohol to someone under age twenty-one, so maybe next time? Let's go find a phone booth, or see what else is available around here. Surely this isn't the only restaurant in town. I'm starved."

XXX

The Brittany Inn may not have been the only restaurant in town, but unfortunately for Daniel Gregg and Carolyn Muir, it had been the only restaurant in the immediate vicinity that had a guaranteed spot for them. Three other restaurants were within walking distance of the restaurant... a fact already discovered by multitudes of other patrons who had looked forward to dining at the Brittany Inn that same evening. It seemed NO table anywhere was available without an hour wait... a fact explained to them, not so politely by the stressed maitre'ds of said restaurants; a fact Daniel faced with impotent rage.

Half-an-hour later, just they were losing hope, Carolyn stopped and pointed toward a smaller building, a tad on the dingy side, where several people had just exited, "Daniel, look," she gripped his arm tighter. "Admiral Jim's Dining Emporium... and look, I don't see a line! Let's try there!"

"My dear," he started, looking doubtful, "It looks rather..."

"I'm sure it will be fine," she smiled, and then shivered, and Daniel felt her tremble.

"Fine," he nodded, grimly, holding her arm tighter in his, "You must be freezing... blast this rain! And just look at your shoes! They're soaked! Carolyn, I'm..."

"I... I'm okay," she shuddered through clenched teeth, "I'm not that cold. Really, I'm fine. Just hungry. Nothing wrong with me that a hot cup of coffee and something to eat won't fix up!"

"I'll have you out of this blasted rain in a moment," he whispered tenderly, inwardly cursing the rain, weathermen in general, and his own foolishness for forgetting that while he was impervious to the cold and heat, Carolyn was not. Together, the couple headed for the restaurant — and shelter from the still-falling rain.

XXX

When they reached the restaurant, with, along with only a ten-minute wait before dinner, promised a live band and dancing, the Captain hoped the calamities were at an end. Even when the wait was double that, he still had some hope for a pleasant night. His hopes, however, started to droop once more as the maitre'd led them to a small table toward the back of the restaurant — only fifteen feet from the kitchen.

Swearing softly, the seaman stopped in front of the table and turned back to him. "Don't you have any other tables available?"

"Only if you want to wait another half-an-hour," he replied, more than a bit brusquely. "We are swamped tonight, what with the Brittany closing up, and all." He looked toward the door where a large party was gathering. "Better make up your mind... Sir," he added, almost as an afterthought. "I have other people waiting."

Carolyn reached for her Captain's arm. "Daniel, this will be fine, really."

"But, my dear..." he objected, but then, seeing the look in her eye, he acquiesced. "Very well," he sighed, reaching out to remove her damp coat. He held it toward the maitre'd, "You have a coat check area, of course?"

The man sniffed. "Of course, but the girl is out sick tonight, and there's nobody else to take care of it. If you want, you can drape it over the back of your chair — or I can hang it up back in the kitchen, I guess."

"N-never mind," Carolyn interrupted him. "We'll keep it here. The chair is fine. Daniel?" She gave him a questioning look.

"Very well," he sighed, and turned back to the maitre'd. "We would like to order a drink before dinner. Can THAT be arranged?"

"Certainly... Sir," he answered, again, absently. "I'll get someone over here — just as soon as I get this other party seated." Heading toward the front, without bothering to excuse himself, or see the seaman or his lady seated, he shouted: "Bill! Table seventeen! Get it moving! They want something to drink!"

"Well, I DIDN'T need him to announce it to the entire restaurant..." Daniel growled, holding out Carolyn's chair. "My dear?"

"Thank you, Daniel," She smiled up at him gratefully as she seated herself, and after he had hung her coat over the back of her chair, arranging as much of it as possible so as to not hit the floor, he took the seat opposite her, immediately teetering sideways.

"Blast!" he snapped again.

"What?"

"The blasted chair is missing something at the bottom. It won't sit straight."

Carolyn glanced over to the next table, where plenty of chairs were available. "Why don't you swap yours for one of theirs?"

"Excellent idea."

He started to rise and do precisely that when a nervous-looking young man appeared at their table.

"Uhm, hi there..." he stammered. "I'm Bill..."

"And I'm Daniel Gregg," the seaman growled, seating himself, teetering again. "And why are you...?"

"Oh!" The boy exclaimed. "I thought I said... I'm... I'm your waiter this evening. Here..." Reaching under his arm, he pulled out two menus and dealt them to the couple like playing cards. "Uhm, we have two specials tonight — our vegetarian special, and a scrod and a broccoli platter with new potatoes..."

"If you don't mind," Daniel said deliberately. "We would like to order drinks first. You can come back for our dinner choice as soon as we have had a chance to look at the menu."

"Oh, okay..." Bill started to walk away.

"Young man..." Daniel called after him.

"Uhm... yes?" The waiter turned around.

"Haven't you forgotten something?"

He blushed. "Yes, but I hoped you hadn't noticed."

"It's rather hard not to," Daniel said patiently.

The waiter looked surprised. "But you haven't ordered it yet!"

"Ordered what?" The seaman was exasperated already.

"The specials," Bill replied. "I forgot the prices. I was going to go check."

Daniel sighed. Elroy Applegate was more together than this fellow. "Young man, we would like to give you our drink orders."

"OHH!" The young man exclaimed. "Gee, thanks for reminding me! You see, this is my first night for being able to handle alcohol. I only turned twenty-one today."

"Well, happy birthday!" Carolyn said brightly. "I'm sorry you have to work."

The young man shrugged. "It would be more fun to be able to have a party, but I really need the job. Thanks, though. Well, I'll let you decide what you want..." He turned away again.

"Young man..." Daniel barked impatiently.

Bill jumped, "Huh?"

"The lady and I would STILL like to order a drink before dinner, if you don't mind."

Bill blushed again. "Sorry!" He extracted a pad from the pocket of his apron. "What would you like?"

Daniel looked at Carolyn. "Your usual, my dear?" She nodded. "A glass of white Zinfandel for the lady, Sutter's, if you have it, and I'd like a Bourbon and water."

"Zinfandel... Bourbon... water," the young man murmured. "Gotcha. Be back in a few minutes."

"If he can find his way to the bar and back," Daniel breathed impatiently. "I'm beginning to think an hour's wait for a table at the Colonial House would have served us better."

Carolyn smiled. "We'll be fine. He's just young and nervous. Poor kid. He shouldn't be working on his birthday, anyway." She looked thoughtful. "You know who he looks like?"

"No, who?" Daniel answered.

"He looks... now, don't laugh, but he looks a little like how I think Jonathan will look when he's all grown up."

The Captain snorted. "Nonsense. Jonathan is going to be much more self-possessed and mature by age twenty-one, if I have anything to say about it!"

Carolyn smiled. "If there is one thing I have learned, Daniel, children grow and mature at their own rate. Girls... boys... all different."

"Ah, but our two are SPECIAL," the Captain insisted.

"You might be just a bit prejudiced, Daniel," Carolyn grinned, and her eyes returned to the menu.

He watched her for a moment. "Have you decided, my dear?"

"The grilled salmon looks nice," she said. "I think I'll have that with snow peas, and a side salad."

He looked surprised. "No steak and lobster? That's your favorite."

She shrugged. "I know, but I ate that a couple of weeks ago at Norrie's when my publisher was here. You know, when we were going over some of the contract negotiations for the Memoirs."

"I see..." He nodded slowly, remembering that Surf and Turf dinner at Norrie's was only three ninety five — versus almost double the cost on the menu at Admiral Jim's, and wondered if THAT were the reason for her reticence.

"Here we are..." Waiter Bill said, lolloping up to the table. "Bourbon and water for you..." He placed the drink down on the tabletop. "Whoops... forgot the coaster!" he added, grabbing the glass, just as Daniel started to lift it. "There." He plopped it back down again and turned to Carolyn. "And white Zinfandel for you, right?" He grinned. "Funny name for it, considering it's pink!" He placed the wineglass at Carolyn's right, causing her to reach across herself to move it. "Have you decided what you want, yet?"

"The lady will have the grilled salmon," Daniel said, looking tired. "I would like the porterhouse. Twelve-ounce, medium rare, with potatoes. And we'd both like a side salad, with ranch dressing. Could you bring that out right away? We had rather a delay with dinner, and are getting quite hungry."

Bill nodded. "We've been getting that request a lot tonight, sir." He started to turn away. "I'll get your order up, and your salads out as fast as I can." Without saying goodbye, he headed back toward the kitchen.

After their waiter vanished, an alien, stilted silence fell between Carolyn and Daniel. They were, as Claymore had inelegantly pointed out, past the "getting to know you" stage. It seemed like they should be talking, and about something more than the ordinary that they could discuss at any time. The question was — what? Both of them frantically searched the corners of their minds for _something_ to say. This was not something either one of them had planned for. When a brief eternity had elapsed, Daniel finally latched onto the first thing that came into his head.

"Have you spoken to your cousin, Jack, lately?"

With a mix of relief that the silence was broken and disappointment at HOW it was broken, Carolyn shook her head, "No, I've been very lax on my letter writing. Mostly, I get my second-hand news through Candy passing on news through Jenny's notes."

"Well, it is a lost art, letter writing," Daniel agreed, "Those two seem to communicate well, though."

They were both silent, recalling that it was Jenny having a boy who was interested in her that had prompted the subject of dating to begin with.

The pause grew longer, and then Carolyn tried, "Ahh, I haven't seen much of your 'crew,' lately. Is Sean doing all right?"

"I'm sure he is," Daniel coughed, not wanting to reveal how often the three had been popping in with advice and driving him to distraction over the last week.

_Blast it, Carrie,_ she mentally scolded herself. Y_ou don't discuss another guy on a date!_ Trying again, she laughed a bit, "Why haven't you ever told me the story about rescuing the duke's son from the French Foreign Legion?"

For a moment, Daniel was taken aback, and then asked, "How do you know about it? It's not written down anywhere."

"Which is exactly why it is NOT a part of Candy's report. We have had quite enough incidents with quoting 'unnamed, reliable sources', thank-you very much," Carolyn laughed, "Dashire told us about it while you were off with Fontenot."

"I've had a busy life, my dear," the seaman explained. "I focused on the best parts of it, the highlights, as it were. To be honest, the fellow's wife hired us to negotiate his release after he deserted, and was caught. We had to engineer an escape when that went badly. On the way home, none of us could fathom, for the life of us, why she wanted him back at all."

Together, they laughed, "Well," Carolyn suggested, "Your memoirs are doing well, I've wondered about a follow up. Would you consider using that in it?"

"Our book is truly a success?" Daniel asked eagerly.

She paused, and then continued, thoughtfully. "It's not tearing up the charts like _Rich Man, Poor Man_, but, yes," Carolyn blushed.

"Brilliant! But with the subject, not to mention the writer, how could it be otherwise?" Daniel answered, and from that point on, their conversation was a bit easier. In fact, he had almost decided that the date had turned around when the maitre'd seated very large party at the nearest table to them. The two attempted to keep talking, but soon, it became clear that it was hopeless, unless they wanted to yell at each other... not a wise idea when one's topic included things of a spectral nature.

Within five minutes, they knew everyone's name at the table next door, despite the lack of a 'proper' introduction. Daniel turned and glared at them, but the horde was oblivious to his withering looks. Carolyn gave him a small smile and managed to make him hear her say it was okay, besides, their meal would arrive soon... surely.

As if invoked by her words, Bill returned, proudly bearing silver domed dishes on a tray. Gallantly, he set them down and opened the lids with a flourish to reveal — halibut, and steak that was so dark there was no WAY it could be medium rare. It was hard to tell who was more dismayed, Daniel or Bill.

"That's NOT what we ordered!" Daniel barked.

"Uh... yeah." Bill took out his order pad, looking from his scrawl to the plates, as if sheer hope could transform the meal. Red-faced, he began to apologize, "I'm so, so sorry. I — I don't know if I gave them the wrong order — or the cook is really, really new… and I don't really have great handwriting. My dad thinks I should go into medicine..."

"Heaven help us," Daniel muttered, under his breath.

"That's all right, Bill," Carolyn said sweetly, "We can make do. I'm... very hungry, Daniel. It's fine. Truly."

"Man, that's swell of you," Bill gulped. "Let me get you... another glass of complimentary wine... to... to make up for the mix up?"

"That would be lovely," Carolyn smiled.

"Yes, yes, it would be," Daniel agreed, just a bit darkly. By now, he could use a dinner drink.

While the waiter went to get the wine, they began their meal. The steak was a good cut of meat, even if it was overdone; and the halibut was not too bad, albeit a bit fishier than Carolyn liked. At least the potatoes were decent. However, both had a new appreciation for Martha within a few bites.

Like an eager puppy, Bill hastened back over to them ten minutes later, "Sorry it took so long... I got called over to table... Uhm... you don't want to hear this, do you? Here's the wine." With exaggerated care, he set the first glass down beside Daniel, who chose not to comment on the breach of etiquette. Then, he moved around the table with Carolyn's glass.

At the last moment, just when it looked like everything would go properly on this segment of the dinner, Bill's feet tangled, tripping him, so that as he caught himself, the boy spilled the whole glass all over Carolyn's new black dress.

A shocked moment of silence fell. Daniel was too stunned and angry to speak; besides, there were no words he could say within a lady's hearing to convey his full displeasure. Carolyn hastily began dabbing at her dress, pushing Bill away when he began to try to help, "No, that's all right. I can clean it up."

"I am so sorry," Bill said for what seemed like the hundredth time that night, "Please — I need this job… really. I can't lose it."

He sounded SO pitiful, and Carolyn was right, he did look a bit like "their" son, so Daniel did not argue when Carolyn forced herself to shakily smile. "No, we won't report you to your boss. It was just bad luck. If you could direct me to the ladies' room so I can clean up, I'm sure that the wine will dry, and it can be fixed."

"Oh, sure, it's right through there," Bill pointed, "I can get you a new tablecloth? Or..."

"No, that will do," Daniel interrupted, watching Carolyn move through the crowd. After Bill left, he took a grim sip of his wine that had lost its flavor, to his taste.

Only minutes later, Carolyn was back, and it did appear that she had managed to repair the worst of the damage. Bill came back again, this time bearing another silver domed tray, which he announced was dessert, "compliments of the house." As he drew aside the cover with a flourish, Carolyn beamed in delight.

"I do love tiramisu, thank you."

Pleased, the boy left them to finish the meal. Carolyn's smile faded as she took the first bite. Swallowing with difficulty, she murmured, "It tastes like... paste."

Daniel took a tentative bite, grimacing_, "That _is _insulting _paste."

"I'm not really in a dessert mood," Carolyn shrugged, "Oh, look, our 'friends' are leaving," she added, as their noisy table-mates started bundling up their belongings.

"Just as we've finished our meal. What perfect timing," Daniel noted ironically, "I'll get the pup and see about the check."

Fortunately, Bill missed seeing that very little of the concoction had been eaten, and arrived less than a minute later. As he set the check down, Daniel said wearily, "Bill, we noticed a sign as we came in that indicated you have dancing here. Where might that be?"

"Oh, just go through that door — back there," the boy nodded, "It's cool."

That should have warned them. Stepping through the door, the couple's ears were assaulted by a cacophony that bore little resemblance to music. The gyrations taking place on the dance floor certainly were not the sedate waltzes or even semi-formal dances Daniel had planned on engaging in with Carolyn that night!

"What is the point of dancing if you are ten feet away from your partner?" he said through the noise.

"I don't know," Carolyn agreed, wincing as the notes jarred her ears, "I never have been into modern dance, much. That's why I learned to waltz." She looked down at her watch. "You know, if we're going to catch that movie, we might want to skip this."

Relieved, Daniel helped Carolyn into her coat and took her arm, "You are absolutely right, dear lady. Let's go."

Reaching the outer door, it was plain to see that it was still drizzling, lightly.

"Blast," Carolyn murmured. "I was hoping it would have cleared up by now."

"Well, thank goodness the movie theater is only a block and a half away," the seaman responded. "I don't want you catching a cold tonight!" He frowned. "It is dreary though... and so damp, I can almost feel it!"

Carolyn caught sight of the marquee in front of the small theater first and looked up at her seaman, giving him a tender smile. "_Love Story,_ Daniel?"

"It seemed like an appropriate choice, by the title, anyway," he answered, smiling back at her, and for a moment, the world was perfect and there was only the two of them. Carolyn sighed softly and snuggled a bit closer to him as they walked along. Finally, the evening was going more as he had imagined it would.

As they walked up to the glass-fronted ticket booth, the couple stopped, startled. The cashier was putting a 'closed' sign in the window.

"Excuse me..." Daniel tapped on the glass. "Miss?"

Giving them an impatient look, the girl removed the sign and spoke through the speaker on her side of the window. "Yeah, waddaya want?"

"Movie tickets," he answered, patiently. "For the nine o'clock showing of _Love Story."_

The girl rolled her eyes. "No nine p.m. show on Sunday nights," she answered, bored, and picked up the closed sign again. "The show started a half an hour ago. I could let ya in, if you want, I guess, but the movie won't make much sense if you haven't seen the first part."

"Blast!" the spirit fumed, and turned to Carolyn. "My dear, we could try another theater with a later show, perhaps?"

"No late shows on Sundays," came the cashier again as she placed the closed sign back in the window. "Not here, or anywhere in Skeldale. You want to party away the night, you'll have to go to Philly, or somewhere. Better luck next time. The movie will be playing here through next weekend. Maybe you can try then." Flipping off the little light inside, the woman departed through a small door in back of the booth.

"I suppose our next stop is Gull Cottage..." Daniel said.

"I guess that's best," Carolyn nodded. "But there's always next weekend!" and she gave her Captain a smile.

Stepping out from under the covered area of the theater, they could both feel that the rain was still coming down. After a couple of steps, Carolyn suddenly tightened her grip on Daniel's arm, crying out in shock more than pain.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"Blasted shoe! The heel's snapped off. They were on sale, I see why now!"

"Can it be repaired?" he asked, not sure what sort of questions were helpful in regard to women's footwear.

"Perhaps — but not here or now. I'll be all right," she replied a bit forcefully, "Just let me hold onto you until we get to the car."

"Forever, my dear," he smiled, melting her heart. However, this was not the reason or circumstances under which she wanted to be clinging to Daniel Gregg!

XXX

Reaching the car, on the now much more deserted street, the two looked at the big white square of paper tucked under her windshield wiper. Taking an unsteady step, Carolyn reached for it. "Oh, no!" she moaned. "A parking ticket? Five dollars? Why?" Flipping it over, she let out another soft exclamation, and looked first to the sign facing the street she swore hadn't been there before and then back to Daniel. "_No parking... tow-away zone. _No WONDER the space was available. Well, blast. I guess we should be thankful they DIDN'T tow us away!" She shrugged, trying to make light of the situation and reached into her purse for her car keys, "Can't be helped, I guess," and she reached to unlock the door.

"Allow me, my dear..." the Captain interrupted her. He unlocked the door with a wave of his finger, and with another gesture, the car door was open. They were settled a few moments later, and with a small sigh of relief, Carolyn turned the key in the ignition and was rewarded, not with the start of the engine, but a tired grinding noise, then silence.

"I do NOT believe this..." she whispered.

"Whatever is the matter, my dear?" Daniel asked, sliding near her.

"I simply do NOT believe this," Carolyn repeated herself, flipping a switch, and then finally reaching for a knob on the left side of the steering wheel.

"Believe what?"

"I... the rain... I left the headlights on. I've done it before. It's the battery..."

"Yes?"

"The battery's dead."

"You're sure?"

"Just as dead as it was that day when I couldn't make our first Madeira date together."

"It couldn't be anything else?"

She shook her head again, "No... I know that sound fairly well, Daniel," she sighed. "Well, I don't have Triple A — I saw a city garage, about a block from the restaurant. Five blocks from here. It's only a little after nine. We should be able to get a jump."

Daniel frowned. "I don't like this, my dear..."

Carolyn shrugged, "Neither do I, but the battery is..."

"No, dear lady." He shook his head, "I mean, I don't want to leave you here while I go find a garage. I know I can 'pop' to get there, but I'll have to come back with a mechanic and drive back here the mortal way. Not if it means leaving you by yourself."

"Daniel..." she protested, "Couldn't I just hold onto you and we could pop together?"

"My dear, it's never been done, so it could be possible — however for a first attempt, I'd never risk you. When we're safely home, I'll pop in on Claymore and give it a whirl, for future reference."

Carolyn smiled, knowing that in spite of his blustering, Daniel would never risk the life of anyone — not even Claymore. She smiled gamely, "I can't pop, but I can walk with you, there and back. I'm not some shrinking violet."

"Nonsense." He shook his head again, "Make you hobble four or five blocks with that broken heel? It was bad enough that I couldn't fix it, or get you back to the car more quickly. Forget it."

"But I can..."

"Barefoot? No." The spirit's voice lowered, and Carolyn could see how frustrated he was, "I feel positively... powerless."

She looked up at him, "You can't do... anything? She wiggled a finger, ghost-like, toward the car engine.

He shook his head again, "Nothing, my dear... any more that I could do anything the night Harvey Dillman and Gladys Zimmerman landed."

Carolyn nodded, "But when I had that flat tire, you could..."

"Yes, but I KNOW how to change a flat tire... as long as a spare is available. The internal workings of a modern automobile are still beyond me, my dear."

"But, Daniel. You made the car stop working our first night here, remember? We were talking about it before. You took the wheel... however you did it, and drove us back to the house. Then the car stopped, and I tried to start the car and it wouldn't — you did that. What did you do to the car then? You did something to the engine..."

"Nothing." He gave her a look.

"Nothing?"

"Nothing. I told you, my dear. I am still a spirit, although thanks to my love for you and some special dispensation that even I don't really know the origin of, and Fontenot as a teacher, a much more tangible spirit, but a spirit. I am, however, STILL of a master of illusion. It comes with the territory. Rather like a year or so later when I gave you all our first Christmas dream together, I merely made you all BELIEVE the car wouldn't start."

"Oh..." Carolyn drew out the word, "So when the car wouldn't..."

"It was an illusion. Your car was running."

"And then I flipped the ignition back to off..."

"You turned off the car, that really WAS running," he sighed. "But that was then, this is now, and I can't jump a battery without another car any more than you can, so blast it, I need to go..." Leaning over, Daniel kissed her quickly, reached for the passenger side door handle and opened the door, "BLAST. I hate this, but I suppose the only alternative is for me to leave you... For as few moments as possible. Keep the doors locked and start screaming if anyone comes CLOSE to this car... I will be back in an instant." A moment later he was standing on the sidewalk.

Seeing her Captain look so lost, compared to his usual self, Carolyn tried to tell him with a look what she knew to be completely true; that if she were in danger, so long as she was with him she was safe; if this was any problem that he had any knowledge of how to deal with, it was as good as solved. She knew he was capable and strong. It was simply now, faced with modern technology that he was flummoxed. She made a decision. Determined, she opened the driver's side door and also exited the vehicle, "Daniel, you are not going anywhere without me."

"Carolyn, I..."

"Daniel..."

The 'beep' of a horn interrupted their pending argument.

"Hey!" voices called, "You two okay?" Two teenagers. A boy and a girl, obviously his girlfriend, both of them not more than sixteen, and driving 1968 Mustang, pulled up, and stopped on the street, their car facing the same direction as Carolyn's. "Hey!" the boy repeated, "Can we give you guys a hand?"

"No..." Daniel grumped. _This is all I need... two youngsters coming my rescue, _he thought, then he changed his mind almost immediately seeing Carolyn's face. "Well, yes, actually. It's the car... I think the battery is dead. We... I... we left the lights on when we parked..."

"Gotcha... hold on a sec," the boy interrupted him. Putting the car in gear, the boy popped a 'U' turn on the almost vacant street and parked his car neatly — his hood now facing the front of Carolyn's station wagon. He opened his car door a moment later and the girl exited the automobile on the other side, ran around the Mustang and grabbed the boy's hand.

"Leaving the lights on," the young man shook his head. "That'll do it every time!" Carolyn looked at the young man. He was taller than Daniel by several inches... at least six foot eight. "Cars and batteries! That's how I met my girlfriend, Jeanne, here." The boy gave the girl's hand a squeeze.

"You jumped her car?" Carolyn inquired.

"No..." he grinned. "She jumped MINE!" He held his hand out to Carolyn. "Pleased to meet you," he continued. "I'm Wade, by the way..."

"And like he said, I'm Jeanne," the girl, shorter that Carolyn by at least an inch said brightly. "Yeah. I jumped his car, and I've never let him forget it, either, have I, sweetie?" she gazed up at the boy. "But Wade can do it now, like a pro."

"Only because you insist I keep practicing every chance I get!" he grinned down at her, then let loose of the girl's hand, he turned back to his car, and started scrounging around in the back seat. "Don't worry about cables, sir, I have 'em right here..."

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Daniel started. "I'm not really that familiar with..."

"Naa — as long as Wade gets me home by eleven, my mom won't fuss..." the girl insisted.

"...And she probably wouldn't anyway, if we explained to her we were late because we were helping someone," Wade cut in. "We were a half hour late for my sister's wedding last month because Jeanne made me stop and pick up a dog on the side of the road."

"Hey! He was lost, and would have been hit by a car, if we hadn't stopped!" Jeanne protested. "Besides, he had tags. All we had to do was take him to the animal care station, and that was only fifteen minutes out of our way. They took care of the rest!" Deftly, the girl reached over and opened the hood of Carolyn's station wagon and continued talking. "Yeah. I may know how to jump a car, but I STILL think all cars ought to come with a little bell that says, 'Hey, you're gonna do it again,' myself!" She laughed.

Carolyn grinned. The girl's positive attitude was contagious. "Or better yet, headlights that KNOW when to turn on at the right time," she added. "And then they turn themselves off two minutes after you park the car!"

Jeanne nodded. "That's a neat idea."

"This will only take a second, sir..." Wade went on, "Jeanne! You ready?"

Jeanne waved at the boy and, grabbing her end of the cables, attached the red clip to one of the battery posts in Carolyn's car. Then she gave the 'high' sign to Wade who did the same on his end. After repeating the procedure with the black clips, the young man attached his end of the cable, not to the other battery post, but to a nut on the engine block of the Mustang. Then Wade slipped behind the wheel of his car and started the engine.

Jeanne stepped away from the hood of the station wagon. "Better give it a minute or two to charge before we try starting your car," Jeanne said. "Was the battery working okay before the headlight thing?"

Carolyn nodded. "Yes. I had it replaced about a year ago."

"House brand," Jeanne nodded. "I make my mom get a 'die-hard' when she has to get one. She has a bad habit of leaving her lights on — especially when she goes on one of her weekend fishing trips."

"I'm sorry we interrupted your evening," said Daniel, sincerely. "This has been quite kind of you. I hope we haven't spoiled any of your plans," he added, thinking nothing could have gone worse than the evening he and Carolyn were ending.

"Ahh... not a problem!" the girl's response was immediate. "We've been over at Wade's dad's house, playing canasta and listening to old radio shows. We've just been having fun… nothing special. We just like getting out, together."

"Okay!" Wade turned off his car and got out again, "Jeanne! We need to take off the cables before we try starting her up. Ready?" In a few moments, they were safely un-hooked, and swinging from Wade's arm. He signaled Daniel, who was still standing by the open driver's side door of the station wagon. "Go ahead and try starting it, sir!"

Startled, Daniel glanced at Carolyn, who gave him a "go ahead" look.

Gingerly, Daniel settled himself behind the wheel pumped the gas pedal as he has seen Carolyn do earlier, and turned the key. Lo and behold, the car started, and a small look of triumph came to Daniel's face.

Jeanne gave the seaman a big smile. "There ya go! Don't turn your car off!"

Wade stepped forward to Carolyn, nodding. "Jeanne's right. Better let your car run for a few more minutes, sir — just so the battery will charge up a little."

Daniel, doing as instructed, got out from behind the wheel of the station wagon. "Thank you," he said soberly, looking up into the tall young man's face. "Thank you very much." He shook the boy's hand and turned to the girl. "And to you, my dear." Taking her hand in his, he kissed the top of it lightly, "I am in your debt."

Jeannie blushed furiously.

Carolyn scrambled for her purse. "Here... can I...?"

Wade grabbed Jeanne's hand and backed away, shaking his head. "Aw, heck, anybody can jump a car, Ma'am... sir. We just wanted to give you a hand."

Jeanne nodded. "Just do a favor for someone else somewhere along the line. C'mon, sweetie. Mom will be waiting up for me..."

Before Carolyn or Daniel could argue the point, the two teenagers had jumped in the Mustang, and were gone.

As Carolyn and Daniel watched them drive away, there was an awkward silence, each one wondering if the hassles and headaches of the evening might possibly be over.

Daniel said nothing, at first, then, finally, he murmured: "Allow me, my dear," opened the car door, and watched Carolyn get behind the wheel, closing it behind her. Walking around to the passenger seat, he opened the door and seated himself, saying nothing. There was two or three minutes of embarrassed silence, while they followed the teenager's advice and allowed the battery to charge, then, finally, Carolyn shifted the car into gear and started for home.

XXX

"Well, at least the weather has cleared a bit," Carolyn said, finally, when the quiet had become deafening.

"Yes..." The seaman answered, after a long pause. "Too bad the good weather came about four hours too late."

After a minute of silence, Carolyn tried again.

"I guess I was lucky tonight. I broke my left heel. No problems driving. I only need my right foot."

"I wouldn't call ruining a new pair of shoes, lucky, but I suppose." He shrugged.

After Carolyn had safely merged onto the freeway toward home, she tried once more. "So, have you heard from Fontenot lately?"

Daniel sighed. "No. He's extremely busy at the moment. As I have mentioned, the fellow's time is limited, even for a spirit. _Experts _in their field are in constant demand, and..." His voice trailed off. The conversation was becoming more stilted by the moment, and another awkward silence hung in the air.

"Well..." Carolyn sighed, frustrated, and wiped a piece of hair out of her face. "Would you mind if I turn on the radio, Daniel? WABI has a good music program on Sunday nights."

_I hope he says no…_

"Be my guest," the seaman responded. "I think perhaps that is the best idea for all concerned."

Carolyn switched the radio on, and the rest of the drive home passed with monosyllabic questions and answers from both, forgotten almost as soon as they were uttered, and the spirit and woman breathed a sigh of relief when the lights of Gull Cottage finally came into view. Only a few minutes later they were making their way up the flagstone walk. "Allow me, my dear," the Captain said quietly, waving a hand as Carolyn reached to put the key in the lock. In another moment, they were standing in the foyer.

"Daniel..." Carolyn started, but the look on his face caused her to stop saying what she was going to say.

"It's late, my dear," he said finally. "You need your rest. May I kiss you goodnight?" His look was hesitant.

"Of course," she answered, surprised. But his kiss, very chaste and formal, was over almost as soon as it had begun. Carolyn watched, disappointed, as the spirit faded slowly from view, then the lady of Gull Cottage headed for the master cabin, and bed.

XXX

After tossing and turning for two hours, Carolyn was still wide-awake. Turning on the bedside lamp, she looked toward the French windows to the balcony outside. It was not unusual to see Daniel out there, at times, in the middle of the night — keeping a respectful distance from her and her bed — but nevertheless there. Alas, tonight was not one of those nights. She sighed and threw her feet over the side of the bed, and put on her slippers that were there on the floor, and then added her faded yellow bathrobe.

As she padded down to the kitchen, she hoped she might find Daniel there as she sometimes did, enjoying a late night cup of tea. She smiled, thinking that some of their best times together lately had been discussions started over a teapot, but the kitchen was dark. Her stomach gurgled. Well, dinner had been light, all things considered. Peering into the refrigerator, she spied the leftovers from the dinner Martha and the children had enjoyed that night, and chuckled. Spaghetti and meatballs, the children's favorite, and as she looked further, she spied a small covered dish, with a note attached.

_**Dear Mrs. Muir,**_

_**I imagine between dinner at the Brittany and popcorn at the movies you are stuffed, but on the off-chance you are not, I managed to save two pieces of cheesecake for you to enjoy, despite the children's protests. Strawberries and sauce for the top are in the covered blue dish.**_

_**I hope that you and the Captain had a wonderful time. We're all looking forward to hearing about the evening!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Martha**_

Carolyn smiled again. _Dear Martha... _Quickly, she prepared the two desserts, and, tasting the strawberry sauce with the tip of a finger she chuckled. It was a distinct improvement over the tiramisu the restaurant had offered.

Quietly, she climbed the stairs to the wheelhouse, Daniel's 'office.' No Daniel. More than a little worried, she made her way to the widow's-walk. _If he isn't there_, Carolyn's thoughts raced, a tad panicked. _Where IS he? Don't jump to conclusions, Carolyn... _she chided herself. _There could be lots of places... _But her heart did a somersault when she spied his tall form at the far end of the walk platform.

For several long seconds, Carolyn just watched the stalwart figure silhouetted against the night sky. Then, he felt her eyes resting on him and turned. Their eyes met, and as he beheld her, the Captain took note of her lightweight robe. Instantly, he was at her side.

"My dear..." he scolded, relieving her of the desserts she carried and placing them on the walk railing, "You'll freeze out here like that." As he spoke, he took off his jacket and drew it securely around her shoulders. He held her for a moment, his chest against her back, his chin rested on the top of her head, both of them staring toward the sea, saying nothing, but finally. The spirit spoke, "Love, it's after one in the morning. You should be fast asleep. I keep night-watch for this household."

She turned in his arms and gazed up at him, earnestly, "I — I know that you keep watch, Daniel. It's why I feel so safe here, from the very first. But I — couldn't — that is, I didn't want our date to end, yet... and I never did thank you for our evening." She paused. "Thank you, Daniel."

The spirit stepped back from her slightly "For what?" he asked, genuinely confounded by her statement.

"For a wonderful evening," she said simply. Sensing his confusion, she reached over to the railing and handed him a piece of cheesecake, "Just for being you. Here, Martha left this for us. Try it. It's delicious."

"You are changing the subject, my dear," he said softly. Nevertheless, he took a bite, "Delectable, as usual," he sighed. "My dear, you are too kind. But we both know tonight was a thorough debacle."

"No…" She shook her head, took another bite of cheesecake and leaned against the widow's-walk railing. "…No, it wasn't. Granted, the food wasn't great, and we missed the show, but we were together."

"Name one thing that went right tonight," he scowled, and played with his dessert, "It rained, the dinner was horrible, your dress was ruined, we couldn't talk half the evening, we couldn't dance, we missed the movie, you broke your shoe, you got a parking ticket, and two children had to rescue us."

"Daniel!" She looked at him, almost, but not quite reproachfully, "Tonight was a first date that I shall ALWAYS remember! The roses you brought me were beautiful. I've never seen prettier ones, ever. I enjoyed being with you alone... without the children. You trusted me to drive you, in the rain, no less. You were... more patient than usual with poor Bill, which was wonderful to see. A young couple, two strangers, were very kind to us, thereby dispelling that notion that all teenagers today are disrespectful and thoughtless, and yes, I broke my shoe. But I was able to cling tightly to your arm during a walk in the rain. What more could any woman ask?"

"You really aren't disappointed?" he asked, putting his plate aside and venturing near her once more.

"Of course not," Carolyn repeated, putting her now-empty plate on the railing next to his, sliding her two small hands into his large ones and looking at him squarely in the eye, "Daniel, what really matters isn't what we did, or how fancy, or perfect the evening turned out, but that we DID. Just the fact that we have had a chance for an evening alone together is wonderful. That we can BE together is more than I ever could have hoped for. That's what really counts."

Daniel sighed and drew her close, wrapping his arms around her small waist, and he gave a small chuckle as she did the same.

"What's so funny?" she asked, fixing her eyes up into his.

"I was thinking about what Sean said. And... Claymore, actually."

"Sean and... Claymore?"

He nodded, "Sean said, when I was first talking about wanting to take you out on a 'real' date, that sometimes just being together with the one you love is enough, and... well... Claymore in his odd way, also wondered why I wanted to take you out when... what were the words he used? Something about going through all the..." He made a vague gesture and quickly placed his arm back around Carolyn, "...stuff… because you already love..." He swallowed carefully, "...me." But before the beautiful woman in his arms could make a comment, he plowed ahead, "Carolyn, are you sure? It truly doesn't matter to you that nothing tonight went as I set out for it to?"

"Did you set out to have an evening alone with me, Daniel?" she asked, looking up into his eyes once more.

"Yes. I wanted to give you a special evening, for just you and me, dear lady."

"Then, you've succeeded, beyond my expectations," she said, "Way beyond. That's the truth, Daniel. I... would rather have another evening with you filled with... incidents, than a perfect evening with anyone else." She pulled closer to him, holding her cheek next to his chest, and felt him kiss the top of her head, "So, it is my turn to thank you. Thank you for your thoughtfulness, for your kindness, for thinking of our evening out to begin with... for everything, Daniel. Thank you for being you. You are all I want. No one, and nothing else."

He drew a 'breath,' and held her close, "Thank you, my dear. I do feel better," he said. "I really do regret that I could not take you to the movie, _Love Story,_ at least, though. With that title, I know it would have been a romantic sort of movie. Maybe next weekend, perhaps? That woman did say the movie would still be playing, and..."

Carolyn laughed softly, and reveled in the feel of his scratchy wool sweater against her cheek, "Oh, Daniel! I keep telling you, it's our time together that's important, not what we do. I wasn't sure I wanted to watch a whole movie and see the heroine die at the end anyway..."

The seaman started, and pulled back to look at her, "She dies? Well, that's ludicrous... and it's a love story?"

Carolyn nodded, "Remember? I read the book."

"I do..." he nodded, "That's why I wanted to take you to that particular film. Hollywood certainly has an odd idea for what is romantic. Someone dying, indeed." He drew another long breath, and continued, "I just wanted to be able to take you out on a nice, ordinary date like any other normal man... and, I must confess to you, my dear, that in all my years, not one evening with a lady has ever gone wrong for me, until now, and when it did, it happened with the only one that it's truly mattered that it go right for... you."

These last words were said in a rush, and Carolyn knew what it cost her proud Captain to say them. Biting her lip, she looked up at him once more. "Daniel..." she began, slowly. "Daniel, please believe me. If I had wanted a "normal, ordinary, everyday relationship," I could have settled for Harry, or George or Blair... or maybe even Sean Callahan. I've had an 'ordinary' relationship... with Bobby. And except for Candy and Jonathan, who are the joys of my life, things didn't... turn out very well. As long as I have Candy, Jonathan, Martha, Scruffy and, most particularly, you, I have everything I need. I don't want 'ordinary,' I want you. When, and any way I CAN have you."

"But our date wasn't perfect, and I so wanted it to be!"

"Daniel, there is not one thing that happened tonight that could have been prevented... the rain, the restaurant closing, our waiter. Those things could have happened whether you had any special powers or abilities or not, and now that the evening is over, I'm not sure I would have wanted you to do anything. One more time. I had a perfect evening, I was with you. Now, stop arguing, just for once in your life, and kiss me, please?"

"I suppose you DO have a point, love, but never, never if I am a spirit for another fifty years will I understand the inner-workings of the female mind," he whispered, bending his head down, "You are so..."

"Female?" she whispered, standing on tiptoe and touching her lips to his.

"Yes..." he murmured, just before pressing his lips to hers. "...Female. Infernally, eternally female… and I would not have you any other way."

The kiss that followed left them both breathless, then, moving away for a moment, the Captain kissed his lady lightly on the nose. "You are right, love. It IS the datee,' not the date that matters."

"I agree wholeheartedly," she nodded, pulling him close to her once more.

"I do promise, love," he added, "I will begin immediately working on being able to change my appearance AND remain corporeal for extended periods of time," Daniel said as he moved his big hands around to the small of her back, pulling her nearer to him, if such a thing were possible.

"Why?"

He chuckled. "Just because tonight's expedition has left something to be desired, I have no intention giving up on the idea of taking you out, my darling. But if I can change form, and remain corporeal, I can take you out on different occasions inside Schooner Bay and to other areas a bit closer to home."

She stared at him, astonished, "Daniel! You can't keep changing your appearance every time we go out!"

"Why not? I need the practice..." he asked, leaning down to nuzzle her neck.

"You don't need any practice at this, Daniel." She let out a soft, happy sigh, "But Schooner Bay... they'll think I am dating the seventh fleet! How will I explain who... all of your ah... other forms are?"

"Well, I don't know, really..." he said, in a voice like velvet, "Does that really matter at the moment? We have lots of time to experiment..."

"And..." she continued, "...what happens to all of you… I mean…" Carolyn lifted her chin slightly to give her Captain better access to her throat. "Where…" she whispered, "I... I mean... who ARE your other… selves when you aren't… Uhm… dating me?"

"Oh..." he rumbled, his beard tickling her ear now, "Love, just take a leaf from that Cary Grant movie you like so much..." His voice purred in her ear.

"Which one?" she answered breathlessly, not really giving a darn about Cary Grant, one way or the other. "_Suspicion?"_

"No... You know. The movie with the insane aunts."

"_Arsenic and Old Lace?_ Daniel..." She felt her heartbeat quicken.

"Yes..." His rich chuckle sent shivers up her spine. "…And when you get tired of dating one of the 'me's' I create, you can tell people you popped me off and buried me in the cellar. That will give them food for thought."

"Daniel, I..." Now her knees were growing weak.

"Well, it would put to rest all those 'poor, lonely, Carolyn' comments I know you still hear from the other women in the town, and perhaps a relative or two..." he continued, kissing the hollow of her throat.

"Daniel…" she sighed, molding herself to him, "The LAST thing I am is lonely! Is this your not-so-subtle way of saying that our date this evening really hasn't discouraged you, after all?"

"Not in the least," he smiled and leaned into her again.

"I'm glad, Daniel."

"I am too, Carolyn."

He kissed her then, quite thoroughly, slowly and deliberately, showing her how 'undiscouraged' he really was.

_**The best-laid schemes o mice and men, Gang aft agley. — **_**Robert Burns**


End file.
